Theseus Madden
Ravenclaw 1st Year (This Character Belongs to Draco333) |- | |} About Theseus grew up as a muggle, in London, even though both his parents were wizards. In the muggle world, his only safe haven was his library, for he was bullied for his intelligence at his muggle school. Although he couldn't experience it himself, Theseus' father gave him many Wizards' books to read to prepare him for his time at Hogwarts. His first sign of magic (and a few minor others) occurred at the local library, where Theseus was frustrated he couldn't reach a high shelf. Spontaneously, a book flew off the shelf and into his hand. At the time, he was shocked. He knew how and why it happened, but he wasn't expecting his first sign of magic to go down like that. Theseus used magic on his adversaries many times (accidentally, of course), and had terrible outcomes. On his eleventh birthday, August 24, Theseus received his Hogwarts letter. Fortunately, he had his supplies ready, so there were no issues with the minimal time between August 24 and September 1. Personality Theseus knows that he's advanced for his age, and it's always been that way. Sometimes he laughs at other people's idiocy, but he's a good person in general. Leadership is usually thrown into his hands, because people know he's trustworthy and calm under pressure. He thinks very strongly of his opinions, and doesn't like it when someone disagrees with him. Appearance Theseus' skin is only slightly tan, and his hair is brown. His eyes are hazel, and he is approximately 150 cm tall. He is relatively slim. Possessions Theseus does currently ''not ''own any significant possessions, aside from his wand. Skills and Magical Abilities Theseus does not have any unique skill. Spell List First Year *Incendio *Expelliarmus *Lumos *Petrificus Totalus *Protego *Nox *Metallum *Wingardium Leviosa Second Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Third Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fourth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fifth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Sixth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Seventh Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:EasyChars Category:Draco333